Nyami (License appearances)
This is a subpage of the original character. See Nyami's original page. - 14▾= - Magic Knight= }} - 13▾= - Dragon Ball= }} - 12▾= - Dragon Ball Z= - Meitantei Conan= - Crayon Shin-chan= }} - 11▾= - Bakabon= - Sousasen= - Bebop= - Gian Recital= - Ikkyuu= }} - 10▾= - Mukashi Banashi= - Kamen Rider= - Iitomo= - Devilman= - Saint Seiya= - Mazinger Z= }} - 9▾= - Hone Hone= }} - 8▾= - Hero= }} - 7▾= - Urusei= }} - 6▾= - Taiyou ni Hoero= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = February 8th |gender = Female |race = Cat, feline |ecolor = Green |hcolor = Brown |hobby = Chatting, playing at amusement parks, enjoying herself |relative = Mimi (friend, counterpart) |like = Roller coasters, darling... |dislike = Coffee cups. I won't even drink out of one |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 2-ongoing |theme = 笑点, サザエさん, 機動戦士ガンダム, 暴れん坊将軍, 太陽にほえろ, フランダースの犬, Project A, Bara, Urusei, Hero, 8, Oba-Q, Hone Hone, 三毛猫ロック (ee'MALL), Gabhop (ee'MALL, formerly), むかしばなし, 仮面ライダー, イイトモ, セイントセイヤ, デビルマン, マジンガー, バカボン, 捜査線, Bebop, ジャイアンリサイタル, 一休さん, クレヨンしんちゃん, ドラゴンボールZ, 名探偵コナン, Ningyou Rock, ドラゴンボール, Magical Knight, おどるポンポコリン, One Piece, Climax Jump pop'n form, DRAGON SOUL, コネクト, はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ, 全力バタンキュー |designer = shio (Shoten, Gundam, Shogun, Taiyo, pop'n 7, Hero, Seken, Hone, Mukashi, Seiya, Devilman, pop'n 11, Iroha, Gurren Lagann), Piu:KOHA (Sazae, Flanders), tera (Uchuu, Mazinger), shiro (Thunder Birds), ミコシバ (8), ちょび。(Oba-Q), ろひち (Kamen), VJ GYO (Iitomo), あまも (Seiya), ちひメロ (Devilman), モロ (Bakabon), KAKKI (Sousasen, Ikkuyuu), eimy (CARNIVAL, FEVER!, One Piece), aonisai (Magic Knight)}} Here are Nyami's other persona appearances from the TV/Anime licenses in the entire Pop'n Music series. Pop'n Music 6 笑点 サザエさん 機動戦士ガンダム 暴れん坊将軍 太陽にほえろ フランダースの犬 Pop'n Music 7 Pop'n Music 8 Pop'n Music 9 Pop'n Music 10 むかしばなし 仮面ライダー Pop'n Music 11 バカボン Nyami's Bakabon appearance makes another appearance in はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ from Pop'n Music éclale. Iroha クレヨンしんちゃん Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL Ningyou Rock ドラゴンボール Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Magic Knight Nyami's hair and eye colors shifted into a salmon pink color. Her outfit seems to be easily based on Hikari Shidou's outfit from Magic Knight Rayearth; sporting some features like a white satin bow. Her palette has been confirmed in コネクト, a TV/Anime license from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Trivia *Nyami's Bakabon appearance in Tensai Bakabon and both of Osomatsu-san'sanime openings give a shoutout to Fujio Akatsuka, who created both Tensai Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun. Gallery Animations Nyami Shin Chan Great.gif|Great Dragon Ball Z Nyami ani.gif Dragon Ball Nyami ani.gif One Piece Nyami ani.gif Magic Knight Nyami ani.gif Conan Nyami ani.gif efsdf.gif|Neutral (Bara) fsdgsf.gif|Great dssgsdg.gif|Miss nyabaradance.gif|Ojama sdfdsfd.gif|Lose lumnya.gif|Neutral (Urusei) lumgreat.gif|Great luummiss.gif|Miss lumfever.gif|FEVER! lumwin.gif|Win/FEVER! Win lumiss.gif|Lose ny7aneu.gif|Neutral (Hero) nyascgreat.gif|Great nyascmiss.gif|Miss nyascdance.gif|Ojama nyasclose.gif|Lose nyabneu.gif|Neutral nyabgreat.gif|Great nyabmiss.gif|Miss nyabfever.gif|FEVER! nyabwin.gif|Win nyablose.gif|Lose nyahnew.gif|Neutral nyahgreat.gif|Great nyahmiss.gif|Miss nyahlose.gif|Lose nyasneu.gif|Neutral (Gian Recital) nyasgood.gif|Good nyasgreat.gif|Great nyasfever.gif|Miss nysfever.gif|FEVER! nyaswin.gif|Win/FEVER! Win nyaslose.gif|Lose nyassneu.gif|Neutral (Shoten) nyassgreat.gif|Great nyassmiss.gif|Miss nyassfever.gif|FEVER! nyasswin.gif|Win nyasslose.gif|Lose vhjvhbz.gif|Neutral (Hachi) ahgsdsaf.gif|Great mishuhfsdgh.gif|Miss dancefheisgd.gif|Dance/Ojama windfhsgs.gif|Win losjsdg.gif|Lose sdjagdh.gif|Neutral (Thunder Birds) dfhjdskfhfge.gif|Great mishdsauhfhfaf.gif|Miss jdhjdfhsdkjfdance.gif|Dance dnanfciefh.gif|Ojama nsdbhwinsff.gif|Win losejirhufs.gif|Lose fjalskfas.gif|Neutral (Jitomo) rdyye.gif|Great tydtuytyru.gif|Miss gjlligs.gif|Lose jdhsetrd.gif|Neutral (Hone, 三毛猫ロック) goofejfdgwyrh.gif|Good twerehw.gif|Great hgwehdwge.gif|FEVER! gfhrtwerh.gif|Win gshdgh.gif|FEVER! Win sjglsg.gif|Lose ngsdshdgw.gif|Neutral fhgfh.gif|Great ryehtryh.gif|Miss htehtry.gif|Lose 0115734B-5E77-4EF9-A435-B143053B94C9.gif|Neutral (Bebop) Nyami Pompolokin ani.gif Nyami Hong Kong ani.gif Renders K c058.gif|Shoten Sazae02.gif|Sazae-san Gundam02.gif|Kidou Senshi Gundam Abare02.gif|Abarenbo Shogun Taiyo02.gif|Taiyo ni Hoeru Flan02.gif|Flanders A radio.gif|Radio A proa.gif|Project A A bara.gif|Bara A urusei.gif|Urusei Bee nyami.gif Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Subpages